


Paint Me Red

by AlphaDeltaZero



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Kidnapping, NSFW, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDeltaZero/pseuds/AlphaDeltaZero
Summary: Her long lashes fluttered as she made a small noise in her sleep causing him to halt his movements, that ache slowly started to ease and began to manifest as desire. A smirk crept across his lips, his hand resuming its movements, this time coming down to cup her chin and run his thumb across her bottom lip eliciting a content sigh from the young woman as she continued to sleep, a small smile gracing her lips.“I found you...kitten.”
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Oc Centric Fics, bleach fandom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 14 Wolves

_Rain cascaded down upon them like an open waterfall, the translucent droplets soaking their clothes making the material cling to their forms like a second skin. Her blood intermingled with the water as it began to pool beneath them, seeping into the ground below and staining their clothes. She had always loved the rain, the way it connected to sky and earth, the soft and soothing sounds but now as she lay dying in his arms, it did very little._

**_Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum_ **

_A large hand came up to her face and gently swept her damp locks away from her eyes. His fingers trembled as he brought his hand down to caress her cheek, feeling the warmth fading from her. His chest constricted painfully. He was losing her, and he couldn’t do a fucking thing about it._

_“Damn it.”_

_**Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum** _

_She blinked slowly, her eyes heavy, her long lashes briefly brushing against the tops of her ivory cheeks. She was tired, so tired and her body felt heavy as she fought to stay conscious._

_“You’re gonna be okay, you hear me? Just stay with me.” He wanted to say with absolution, but it came out weak, trying to convince himself rather than the woman that lay in his arms. She didn’t respond, instead, she turned her gaze to the slight right of him, staring at nothing specific. Who was he trying to fool? She already knew it was too late, she was beyond saving. The hand that had been stroking her cheek, moved to seize her jaw, bringing her gaze back to him. He couldn’t hide the pain in his eyes, he was watching her die right before him._

_“I’m sorry- “_

_“Don’t…” She interjected quietly. Her hand rose weakly to rest upon his lips before moving across, the tips of her fingers tracing the well-defined features. Her fingers were ice-like against his warm skin._

**_Ba-dum Ba-dum_ **

_The rain came down heavier, her body was going numb, her senses shutting down. She knew death was close to consuming her, but she didn’t want to go just yet. Just a little longer…_

_“Your eyes…your eyes are…so beautiful.” She smiled weakly, the rain pelting against her cheeks, ridding the evidence of the tears that had begun to leak from the corner of her eyes._

_Those beautiful cerulean eyes._

_He blinked slowly._

_“I love you...” It came out weak, barely above a whisper but he had still heard it. Her hand began to drop from her cheek, only to be caught by his larger one._

_“Don’t fuckin’ do this to me! Don’t you fuckin’ dare!” He almost begged as he shook her slightly._

_**Ba-dum** _

_“I…” She began but didn’t finish, her body went limp as she took her last breath._

_“No…No! Open your eyes! Fuck! I said open your eyes damn it!” No response. He gritted his teeth, a broken sob escaping his throat as he held her lifeless body to him tightly._

_Then he broke_.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kia-Chaaaan, Wait for Nel!” A beautiful mint-haired girl called out as she lightly jogged to catch up to the said girl that walk a good few feet in front of her. Her face flushed, her heart pumping fast and her breathing harsh indicating that she had run quite a way to catch up. It was quiet for a Friday night but due to a recent increase in disappearances throughout the area, it was hardly surprising.

“Hey! Why’d ya leave Nel behind like that! It’s late and Nel knows that Kia-chan knows about the recent…disappearances. Kia-chan wants Nel to get taken away and cut into pieces and spread around 20 different cities!” Neliel cried profusely as she gripped the arm of Akira’s shirt, clinging to the fabric. Akira turned to face her friend, raising an eyebrow as she did. She shook her head at Nel’s ridiculous outburst, Where the hell did she come up with stuff like that?

“You seemed so preoccupied with your ‘Ichigo-kuuuun’, that I thought I’d get a head start.” Akira teased as she wiggled her index finger at her close friend. Nel huffed, puffing her cheeks out in a hamster-like fashion at the way Akira mimicked her. “You were all wide-eyed and bushy-tailed…” She continued, leaning in closer. “H-hey w-wait a minute! Nel was just thanking Ichigo-kun for helping Nel with extra work!” Nel stated defensively as she detached herself from Akira’s shirt, jumping back slightly as she did so.

Akira snickered. “I don’t know why you go on like you’re not totally into him even though it's so painfully obvious that you are.” She replied casually as she and Nel resumed walking, passing countless rows half-lit apartments on either side of them. “S-shut up!” Nel blurted out. ” It’s not like that at all!” She finished, blushing profusely as she fumbled awkwardly with the hem of her black pleated skirt. Akira snorted lightly “Of course, Neliel.”

The pair rounded a corner, chatting as they did before coming to a halt outside a set of stairs that lead to a medium-sized apartment complex. “Well, this is your stop!” Akira said sweetly, turning on her heel to face Nel fully. “Thank you for walking Nel home, although Nel feels so bad that Kia-chan has to walk alone now! Nel doesn’t want Kia-chan to get abducted or killed by perverted creeps or worse-! Aliens!” Nel cried, clutching Akira’s arm once more. Akira closed her eyes briefly closing her eyes as she shook her head at her friend’s ramblings. “Geeze Nel, that’s a bit much don’t you think?” She replied, sweat dropping a little. “My apartment isn’t far from here, you know that and don’t worry I haven’t forgotten the cake I owe you. I’ll come to get you around 2 tomorrow okay?” She finished, smiling as she detached herself from Nel’s grip. Nel’s eyes hardened. “Make sure you text me to let me know you got home safe.” She said, dropping the third-person talk to let Akira know that she was serious. “I will,” Akira replied, acknowledging her friends worry. “Now please go! I must retire for the night my bedpan awaits my tender flesh…” Akira whined dramatically, holding a hand to her forehead before bursting out with laughter along with Nel. “It never gets old!” Nel said between her fits of laughter. “I know right?” I’ll never get it out of my head!” “Neither will Nel.” She smiled brightly. “Alright, I’m gonna head home,” Akira stated as she turned to leave but not before pulling Nel into a tight embrace. “Okay Kia-chan, see you tomorrow!” Nel chirped out as she jogged up the concrete steps to her apartment, her head turning to face Akira one last time before entering the complex leaving Akira alone.

-

“Ah, home sweet home!” Akira sang happily as she closed the heavy door of her flat and locked it. She stretched, letting out a content sigh before removing her shoes and placing them on the shoe rack to her left. She made her way past the kitchen’s breakfast bar as she did, she stopped and backtracked a few steps. Thereupon the bar, stacked neatly in a pile, was her mail. Her face twisted into mild confusion.

When did I pick those up?

Shrugging it off as her sieve-of-a-mind, she made her way down the narrow hall till she came to a stop outside her bedroom door. She sucked in a breath before throwing her weight into the heavy mass, the only method of entry, blowing her silky black bangs out of her face in frustration as she noted for the 53rd time that she needed to get this godforsaken door fixed. Once she managed to force it open, her hand proceeded to wander around aimlessly on the wall to her left, blindly trying to locate the light switch. She cursed lightly, still trying to locate the damn thing. Click “Aha! And then there was light!” Akira joked to herself as she made her way to the curtains across from her bed to close them. As she stood there, she pulled out her phone from the rear pocket of her jeans and swiped up, unlocking the device. She pulled up Nel’s number and began to compose a message.

**‘Hello lasagne, I’m home. See you tomorrow :D’**

Akira let out a small laugh at the meaning behind calling her ‘lasagne’.

Damn now that songs gonna be in my head all night again. She thought to herself, amused. Her phone beeped, bringing her out of her musings. 

**‘Lol XD Open up your cloth! Good Nel is glad, Nel will see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams :)’**

Akira smiled before setting her phone down on the nightstand that stood next to her bed. She then proceeded to rid herself of her clothes as she made her way to the adjoining bathroom. The last article of cloth was discarded as she turned on the shower and stepped underneath the flow of warm water. A sigh of pure bliss left her lips, eyes closing as she felt all the stress of todays events leave her body. Ten minutes later, she stepped out of the shower, long wet locks clinging to her form and a single white towel wrapped securely around her curvaceous body. Akira felt refreshed and ready for bed. She made her way back to her room then approached her closet, pulling out a fresh set of pyjamas before dropping her towel and slipping on them on over her exposed flesh. Satisfied, she turned and walked back to her bedroom door shoving it close and flipping the light switch off. Akira made a noise of excitement as she leaped into the soft expanse of her bed, burying her face into the plush white pillows, her eyes closing in relief.

-

_Akira’s eyes fluttered open, but she immediately closed them when she was met with the bright rays of the afternoon sun. This time she opened her eyes more slowly, she felt slightly confused and dazed as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, blinking back sleep before a hand back down on the grass below- Grass? She looked around, taking in the sights that surrounded her. This place was…breath-taking. Planes of lush green grass abundant in an array of diverse beautiful plants, filled her vision. The field overlooked a glass-like lake and was encased by a sea of emerald green trees. Just where the hell was she? Akira didn’t know why but this place felt familiar to her somehow, like she had been here a long time ago or she had seen a picture somewhere?_

_“So, you fell asleep here again huh?”_

_A deep voice drawled out from behind her. Akira stiffened, taken off guard at the sudden alluring voice that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Her gut twisted slightly at the tone, goose bumps forming along her skin. Reluctantly, she turned her gaze to the being that stood behind her. It was nothing like she expected. It was a man. Her eyes widened briefly as she took in his appearance. He was tall. At least 6ft and god… he was so handsome. Muscular form, lightly tanned skin, features so well defined it should have been sinful, fair blue untamed hair swept back although several strands fell almost gracefully over his eyes-_

_Oh god, his eyes._

_-they were stunning._

_He adorned a set of brilliant cerulean orbs, they seemed to glow as they bore down into hers. “I…” She trailed off, not knowing what to say as blood began to rush to her face. He closed his eyes briefly, chuckling lightly, the sound causing more knots to form in the pit of her stomach. “I knew I’d find ya here.” He began as he moved to sit down beside her. “I don’t know what the hell you see in this damn place.” Before she could even stop herself, her mouth moved on its own. “It’s peaceful.” She replied, taking her gaze off him to glance back at the lake below, warmth spreading across her cheeks._

_Nimble fingers suddenly came up to grasp her jaw gently, turning her to face him once more. Her throat constricted, and her mouth went dry under his intense stare, she struggled to gather her thoughts. “What’s_ wrong _kitten? You look…flushed.” He purred out, taking in her flustered appearance as he leaned in closer, so their lips were only centimetres apart, his warm breath fanning her face. Her eyes widened briefly, she didn’t even have a chance to respond as he claimed her lips with his in a heated kiss. Akira’s mind went blank as he continued to kiss her, her body responding on its own accord, moving her lips against his with equal vigour. He smirked against her mouth before prying it open with his tongue. Akira moaned into the kiss at the action, desire shooting through her system as he continued to devour her mouth hungrily. Satisfied with her full participation, he pushed her back onto the lush green grass below them, his larger form hovering above hers. To her dismay, he broke the kiss, giving her one last chaste kiss before pulling away from her lips altogether. Her smirked down at her flushed face, caressing her cheek with one hand, the other firmly planted beside her head._

_“Wanna give nature a show?” He uttered seductively, giving her a predatory grin before leaning back down to claim her lips in another searing kiss, not giving her chance to even protest._

**WAKEY WAKEY EGGS & **BACY

 **WAKEY WAKEY EGGS & **BACY

Akira jumped at the sound of her headache-inducing alarm clock, she groaned before shooting her hand out from under the soft confinements of her bed to smack the annoying thing off the nightstand and on to the floor, knocking the batteries clean out. She sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. ‘That dream felt…way too real for my liking.’ She thought to herself as she raised her fingers to her lips attentively, her face lighting up in a red hue. She shook her head. It was just a dream. An uncomfortably realistic one- But still a dream none the less. 

The ravenette stretched, yawned then proceeded to throw off the plush white duvet, swinging her long legs over the edge of the bed. She made her way to the bathroom, stepping over her partially destroyed alarm clock as she did so. Twenty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, awake and refreshed, and ready for the day as she walked back into her room. Akira sat at her dressing table, examining her reflection- something she found that she couldn't do for long- and began to brush out her damp locks. 

_“Wanna give nature a show?”_

Akira’s face heated up. She shook he head, setting down the brush on the table. 

Brrrr- 

The strong sound of vibration suddenly sliced through the otherwise silent room, startling her. Rising to her feet, she turned and made her way across her room to the nightstand, where the phone lay. 

**CALLER ID: NELIEL**

Akira swiped across.

“Hey, Nel! You okay?” She answered cheerfully. 

“Hey, Kia-chan! Nel is good thank you. Did Kia-chan sleep well?” 

He smirked against her mouth before prying it open with his tongue A blush crept across her face as the remanence of her dream flashed in her mind 

“I…err…Yeah, I did thanks…how about you?” She managed to fumble out in response, trying to compose herself. There was a pause before Nel spoke. 

“Kia-chan…have you been doing something naughty?” Neliel teased over the phone. 

Akira scoffed. 

“I’m fine, I’m just a little tired I guess…Anyway! I’ve had my shower and I’m in the process of getting ready.” She said, dropping her towel to the ground and pulling on her robe, using the belt to tie a knot securing it closed. 

“…Nel is still in bed haha…” 

“Urgh, this is the reason we’re late most times!” “Don’t be a meanie!” “I’m gonna be even meaner if you don’t get your ass out of that bed. Do you even want the cake? They way you’re going on it’s obvious that you don’t.” “Meh…I’m going I’m going.” “Aha, that’s more like it! I’ll see you soon.” 

**Click**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27 Mustangs.
> 
> Thank you; xxdyingsanityxx and two other guests, that left kudos on the last chapter.

“Don’t you just love this place!” Neliel sighed, dreamily, as she pushed the heavy-set metallic poles that opened the doors to the coffee shop. Lances’ was a very popular coffee shop, it was the best one within a 5 miles radius but that wasn’t the main reason why Neliel wanted to come here, no, it was their famous devil food cake that called to her so sweetly every day.

“I have to insist that you really should hold back from eating too much cake, we don’t need a repeat of what happened last time.” Akira shuddered at the thought, flashes of chunky chocolate bile on a concrete floor ran vividly across her mind.

“Nel is a soldier of food.”

Akira chuckled.

“Christ.”

The two waited in line until their turn to be served, Neliel nearly drooled in anticipation as the cashier sat down a slice of her beloved devils food cake along with a caramel latte, a mocha and crossant for Akira, on the countertop between them.

“Thats a total of 1,409.37 Yen then please ladies.” The teenager chimed as he hit the last combination of keys to open the register. Akira handed him the cash, he gave her the required change and bid the two young women a good day as they picked up their order and found a table to sit at.

“Oh Nel can’t wait! Itadakimasu!” Nel sang out, jabbing a fork into the moist sponge of the chocolate cake as she did so. Akira flashed a grin at her best friend, bringing the cup of coffee to her to her lips “Itadakimasu.”

**\--**

How...did it come to this?

They were only supposed to go out of town to pick up a few things, and yet here they were. Akira’s knuckles whitened as she grip the metal safety bars as best as she could with sweat soaked hands, her gut clenched and face paled with each foot the contraption ascended. A rollercoaster ride? Okay, she could kind of tolerate that, but being suspended 50ft in the air only to plunge back down? That made her nervous.

“Don’t worry Kia-chan, it will be over before you know it!” Nel assured, her honeyed brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

She should of never listened, she should have just declined when her gut churned as she looked up at the ride. She couldn’t even find the words to respond, she was to engrossed in her internal argument as to what was worse; whether she should close her eyes or to leave them open.

_‘So Kami help me, never again.’_

The ride suddenly descended after what felt like an eternity.

_NEVER AGAIN!_

\--

Exhausted was an understatement.

Akira was far beyond that.

Her legs felt heavy, like she had fastened five kilo weights to each ankle, as she ascended the concrete steps to her home. _‘I’m never listening to that girl again. Spawn of Satan in sheep’s skin!’_ she thought, sighing as she reached the top stairs. She reached for her front door keys that sit snug in the right-side pocket and began to unlock the heavy door.

“Bed…” Was all she could manage to say as she entered her flat, closing and locking the door behind her.

-

The moon shone brilliantly through the translucent curtains that hang over the window, light flooded in illuminating a third of the otherwise dark room. A tall figure crept silently towards the sleeping female, that lay sprawled out upon her bed, his steps weightless and silent. His watchful eyes never leaving her form as he reached her bed.

The moonlight created a soft glow upon her exposed skin as she slept, unaware of the man that stood over her, observing her intensely. Her head rested to the left as she lay on her back, breathing deeply, her long black tresses spread out in various directions across the pillows. He brought a hand down to her face, running the back of his hand along the soft expanse of her cheek. Her long lashes fluttered as she let out a small noise at the gentle contact causing him to halt his movements.

“I’ve found you…Kitten.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **\------------------**

_Rough hands slid up the naked flesh of her body causing her breath to hitch as he licked a trail from her collar bone to her earlobe, sharp canines grazing over the sensitive skin there. His large hands began to harass her breasts, lightly running his thumbs over the hardened peaks, earning a broken moan from the young woman that lay beneath him. He began to play with her nipples, rolling and pinching them between his fingers as he assaulted her neck with teeth and tongue. Her back arched, another moan escaping her lips, her eye fluttering closed._

_“Look at me, kitten.” H_ e _demanded, rolling his hips against hers firmly as he did causing heat to course between her legs, her desire for him heightening._

_Akira slowly opened her eyes, scarlet orbs fixing themselves on his._

_“Good girl.” He smirked down at her deviously before shoving his hips against her again the coarse fabric causing delicious friction against her seeping core_ , _eliciting a groan from her as she struggled to keep eye contact with the handsome male above her_.

_“Please…” She pleaded weakly as he lent down, one of his hands coming up to cup the base of her neck and lift her slightly to kiss her greedily, prying open her mouth forcefully whilst his other hand worked on her breasts._

_“Tell me what you want kitten.” He ground out against her abused lips as he continued to roll his hips against her fiercely, his heavy gaze never leaving hers. Akira couldn’t think, her mind consumed by the pleasure he had invoked, she threw her head back against the plush pillows of his bed as she let out a long moan, her nails digging harshly into his bare biceps. He groaned, the hand that had been fondling her breast came down to cup her ass forcing her to meet him thrust for thrust._

_“Ah-!” She cried out, dragging her nails down his well-defined arms, her head thrashing to the right as her body arched wildly against him._

_“Tell me.” He growled out against her ear hotly, increasing his pace._

_“Please! Mmm…I want- Ah! I want-”_

_“ **Say it**.” He demanded._

_“You! I want you!” She begged on the verge of desperation. His other hand came around to seize her lower jaw, turning her head forcefully to face him before kissing her again harshly, muffling her moans with his mouth. Akira’s small hands came up to his dishevelled hair, running her slender fingers through the soft blue locks before raking her nails against his scalp causing him to emit an animalistic growl into their heated kiss. Akira’s core clenched as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over her, brining her closer to the edge._

_“Fuck.” He cursed out against her mouth before tearing his lips away from hers and moving back, pushing himself up onto his knees. His vibrant blue eyes were predatory-like as he watched her, his gaze never wavering. Akira clenched her thighs together. The way he watched her…It was like he wanted to consume her very soul. She watched as he stripped off his belt, throwing it to the side, his hands then moved back to his pants and started to-_

**WAKEY WAKEY EGGS & BACY**

**WAKEY WAKEY EGGS & BACY**

Her hand shot out and smacked the alarm clock, sending it hurling into the wall beside the large window. These dreams were getting worse...or better, depending on your point of view. Akira sighed in frustration, blowing her bangs out of her face before dragging herself to her knees atop the bed. Long curtains of silky dark hair sheltered her face as she rubbed it. _’Urgh...I need a cold shower.’_

Akira yawned, getting herself out of bed to draw back the curtains so they were now fully open. _‘I obviously need to get laid.’_ She joked to herself as she gazed down at the small gardens below.

-

Grimmjow sat in a lone tree, his leg perched up with a strong arm draped atop it, a deep scowl marring his face. His eyes were fixed on the people below home, oblivious of his watchful eyes. He watched a little girl with chestnut hair bounce joyfully alongside who he assumed to be her mother. Not that he gave a shit anyway. He casually observed how they chatted to one another excitedly, the child beginning to jump up and down, her arms waving in the air. Grimmjow rolled his eyes before shifting his gaze towards a shading looking guy clad in black save for a beat-up looking red cap, that was pulled down in a poor ass attempt to conceal his face, on top of his head. This guy was obviously hiding something. He screamed ‘rat’ by they way he moved, constantly fidgeting and moving in and out of view of other people behind a large bush. _Fuck him._ Grimmjow’s focus shifted to an elderly lady that sat on a bench not far from him, her silver locks were tied neatly into a bun, a large shawl draped over her shoulder. She was eating a sandwich, his sharp senses picked up, breaking off pieces of crust and throwing them to the awaiting pigeons that were flapping around in a frenzy at the presence of free food.

“Who knew that his _highness_ had so much free time! I'm beginning to think that you actually _like_ coming to the human realm.” A sweet subtle spoke from behind him, breaking his concentration.

“You're the one to fuckin' talk, always prancing around the human world like it’s your fuckin’ home or somethin’.” He bit out but had no intention of turning around to acknowledge her.

She pouted.

“Why are you here.”

“Ooo so aggressive!” She beamed out.

He ignored her.

“I found her Grimmjow.”

His head snapped around to look at the beautiful redhead that remained behind him, her usual silly act gone as her vivid silver eyes void of their usual playfulness. His expression turned into one of anger, glaring at her. Orihime remained unfazed, she stood firm as she continued to hold his stare.

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Don’t fuck with me.” He snapped harshly, angrily turning away for her back to the people below.

“Oh, come now Grimmjow-kun, I came all the way here just to tell you!” She remarked, her left hand coming up to rub the back of her head sheepishly as a smile graced her lips.

“Fuck off.”

“You have such a foul mouth! You don’t have to be such an asshole.” She bit back sweetly. “I have found her. Whilst I was visiting a town called Karakura, I immediately picked up her reitsu. I flowed the trace which led me to the E district south of the are and that’s where I located her. Even the pictures on the wall in her home confirmed it. I thought you might want to know since...”

Grimmjow turned around sharply, his eyes held a dark look to them, silently warning her to tread **_very_** carefully.

She put her hands up in defeat, sighing as she did so. “Look I’m not here to argue Grimmjow-kun. I’ve told you what I know. I’ve never lied to you before and I don’t start planning to now. I’m your friend, try to remember that.” Orihime finished, turning to leave.

Grimmjow didn’t respond.

The redhead closed her eyes and smiled sadly, shaking her head slightly as she vanished out of sight.

_‘Karakura town huh?’_

-

It was late.

An unending sea of midnight blue graced the night sky the night sky as Grimmjow descended upon the small town of Karakura. His eyes widened as he instantly caught a whiff of a familiar scent, it was weak, but it was there drifting through the air. 

_Her_ scent.

He gritted his teeth at the thought her. Why the fuck did he even come here in the first place? He was about to walk away when that _ache_ began to intensify making him stop mid step. He paused for what seemed like an eternity before he turned around to follow the scent, a frown upon his face.

-

Gently breaths filled the room he approached her sleeping form. That _ache_ only grew stronger as he drew nearer, her scent intoxicating him, the smell of winter berries still the same. He stayed fully alert to his surroundings even though his piercing gaze never left her face once. His footsteps were quiet and weightless as he reached her bed.

The moon created a soft glow on her face, long thick lashes rested atop the tips of her dusky pink cheeks, her full lips parted slightly as she continued to slumber blissfully unaware of the man who loomed over her, studying her features. Midnight locks lay sprawled out across her pillow although several fell stubbornly over her eyes.

Grimmjow’s jaw clenched.

What kind of fucking game was this? It was inconceivable-

This can’t be real.

-she was _here-_

Right before him.

 _- **alive**_ and-

Her hear was beating.

- ** _breathing_** _._

Grimmjow reached out cautiously afraid that she might disappear at any moment and that would all turn out to be a fucked-up joke. A _cruel_ fucked up joke. He brought his hand down to her face, running the back of his hand against the soft skin of her cheek.

**_Warm._ **

Her long lashes fluttered as she made a small noise in her sleep causing him to halt his movements, that _ache_ slowly started to ease and began to manifest as desire. A smirk crept across his lips, his hand resuming its movements, this time coming down to cup her chin and run his thumb across her bottom lip eliciting a content sigh from the young woman as she continued to sleep, a small smile gracing her lips.

“I found you...kitten.”


End file.
